Okaeri
by Mohn
Summary: 10 ans après le mangas... Heiji a 27 ans, et est devenu détective. Mais une personne lui manque dans sa vie. Les conséquences font qu'il retrouvera cette personne... Mais n'est-ce pas trop tard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Okaeri**

**Chapitre 1:**_  
__Les rayons du soleil se faufilaient doucement entre les rainures des volets. Une douce lumière pénétra dans la chambre, où dormait un homme. Au contact de cette lumière sur son visage, il grimaça et se tourna de l'autre côté du futon, essayant d'échapper à ce faisceau de lumière aveuglant. Mais comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre, son réveil sonna, avec le son de la radio matinale. L'homme envoya son oreiller dans le réveil, ce qui n'arrêtèrent en aucun cas les voix railleuses des commentateurs radios, complimentant le temps radieux et la douce chaleur matinale. A contre cœur, l'homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs en batailles, et se leva. Il tituba un peu, faute de n'avoir pas assez dormi. A peine réveillé, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et se retrouva alors dans son bureau, croulant sous la paperasse : entre le courrier, les factures impayés, et les journaux ressassant les nouvelles enquêtes policières, il était assez difficile au jeune détective de marcher au milieu de ce désordre. Torse nu, encore en pyjama, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, écrasant malencontreusement tous ces papiers froissés. Voilà neuf ans qu'Heiji était sortit du lycée. Il avait peu après quitté ses parents, Heizo et Shizuka Hattori et s'était installé dans un appartement en centre ville, afin d'ouvrir sa propre agence de détective. Les demandes s'étaient mises à pleuvoir : Heiji avait une très bonne réputation en tant que détective lycéen, beaucoup de personnes venaient lui proposer des affaires, quelques une plus intéressantes que d'autre. Il avait l'argent, le prestige, un boulot qui le passionnait… Que demander de plus ? Peut-être ce qu'il a déjà perdu… _

_Heiji prit une soupe miso, puis s'assit devant son bureau tout en mangeant, tentant tant bien que mal de faire le tri dans tout son courrier. Tout d'abord il avait une lettre d'un inconnu lui demandant de suivre sa femme afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'amant. Heiji soupira. Des demandes comme celles-ci, il en recevait des tas par jour, que ça soit par lettre que par téléphone. Bizarrement, il avait le plus souvent affaire à des affaires d'adultères qu'a des affaires de vol ou de meurtre. Dans un sens, tant mieux, mais ça l'ennuyait tellement de suivre tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour au final briser le cœur de leur conjoint en leur annonçant que oui, leur moitié avait une aventure. Ce métier n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Ensuite, il avait reçu une carte postale de Shinichi et Ran, lors de leurs vacances aux Etats-Unis. Ahlala… Voilà neuf ans que son ami avait réussi à retrouver sa taille normale et à démasquer les hommes en noirs, bien que Vermouth et Gin était encore en liberté dieu sait où. Shinichi mettait tout en œuvre pour les retrouver, aidé par son vieil ami du Kansai, mais ils se sont évaporés dans la nature, et la seule crainte des deux garçons était qu'ils réapparaissent pour se venger… Ensuite, il trouva des impôts, des lettres de clients… la routine ! Une lettre attira néanmoins son attention. L'enveloppe était blanche nacrée, propre et bizarrement pas oblitérée. Ce détail retint l'attention d'Heiji. On lui avait donc posté la lettre directement dans sa boîte aux lettres, mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir remise en main propre dans ce cas là ? Il porta son attention sur l'adresse, rédigée d'une écriture qui lui était vaguement familière. Intrigué, il posa sa soupe miso sur une pile de lettre, et ouvrit la lettre. Il retint un cri d'étonnement quant à son contenu. Il ressentit aussitôt un élan de tristesse et de mélancolie. Ses yeux exprimaient la nostalgie et la souffrance, sa bouche s'était aussitôt ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il lut et relut les mots alignés, les phrases formées. Il refusait d'y croire, et se prit la tête dans ses mains. _

« Rei Nayasu et Kazuha Toyama

Sont heureux de vous faire part de leur mariage

Et vous prient d'assister à la cérémonie qui sera célébrée le Samedi 20 juin à 14h

A l'hôtel Granvia, Osaka.

_  
La suite était un blabla inintéressant. Heiji restait focaliser sur ces mots : Kazuha, Mariage.__  
_  
**« Kazuha… »**

_Il balança la lettre, ainsi que les autres courriers sur le bureau, et s'écroula dessus, la tête dans ses bras. Il avait reçu dix camions en pleine figure, cette lettre lui fit l'effet d'une catastrophe naturelle… En pire. Voilà dix ans qu'il n'avait plus vu Kazuha… Elle avait déménagé sans lui en avoir parlé. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait refusé de l'écouter. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà dix ans qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son amie d'enfance. Un manque s'installa rapidement, cette fille qui pimentait son quotidien n'était plus à ses côtés pour leurs éternelles disputes. Il s'était retrouvé abandonné et son cœur était rongé par la solitude. Ses parents avaient refusés qu'ils reprennent contact, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Il était persuadé qu'elle refusait de le voir et de lui reparler. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il réalisa concrètement à quel point Kazuha était importante pour lui. A quel point il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés, à quel point son sourire pouvait le rendre heureux. A quel point elle était son essence de vie. Les premiers mois qui suivirent son déménagement, il avait cherché en vain à retrouver la trace de son amie d'enfance, mais ses recherches s'avérèrent peu concluante malheureusement, et il abandonna cette recherche, en espérant tout au fond de lui qu'elle reviendrait à lui. Il l'avait attendu ce jour, ce jour où ils se retrouveraient. Il c'était imaginé la scène des tonnes de fois dans sa têtes : elle serait en larme, il lui sourirait d'un air moqueur et lui dirait « pourquoi tu pleurs idiote ? ». Elle le tapera gentiment, et ils se retrouveraient dans bras l'un de l'autre. Un peu mièvre, certes… Peut-être même arriverait-il à lui dire tout ce qu'il ressent, tous ses sentiments qui ne ce sont jamais éteins en dix ans, toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait depuis bientôt vingt sept ans, rien à l'annonce de son nom ou à la vue de son visage. Malheureusement, bien qu'il guette chaque jour à la fenêtre de son bureau, jamais il n'avait revue la jolie jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux yeux verts pétillants. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le jour où il devrait la revoir, ce serait le jour de son mariage. Il était totalement abattu par cette histoire. Il pensait « ce n'est pas possible…pas elle…pas Kazuha… » . Il avait toujours souhaité qu'elle soit heureuse, mais arriverait-il à vouloir sincèrement qu'elle soit heureuse sans lui ? Jamais il n'avait imaginé leur avenir séparé, et ce dernier se dessinait dangereusement, remplissant le cœur d'Heiji de rage, et de tristesse. _

_Il était plongé dans des pensées moroses quand le téléphone sonna. Toujours en état de profond chagrin, il observa le téléphone sonner, totalement amorphe. A la dernière sonnerie, il se résolut à répondre._  
**  
****« Allo ? »**_ marmonna le garçon_  
**« Heiji ?! C'est Otaki à l'appareil ! »**

_Heiji soupira, et murmura un « ah…ça va ? ». Les formules de politesses prononcées, il bredouilla _:

**« Ça te dérange si je te rappelle plus tard ? Je n'ai pas vraiment la forme là… »**

**« C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix Heiji ! Il y a eu un meurtre…»**

_Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux d'Heiji. Un meurtre ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à une affaire de ce genre, ce genre d'affaire qu'il l'excitait autant qu'elles étaient horribles. Puis il repensa au faire part de mariage de son amie d'enfance et retomba dans cet élan de tristesse. Il préférait encore rester seul à se morfondre plutôt que de ne pas réussir à ce concentré sur cette affaire que lui présentait l'ami de son père._  
**  
****« Mais tu sais tu peux très bien te passer de moi pour une fois… » **

**« Ah non ce ne sera pas possible, répondit le commissaire. Et ceci pour deux raisons. »**  
_  
__Le commissaire Otaki énonça les deux raisons, presque à contrecœur. Il connaissait à l'avance la réaction d'Heiji, qui se leva brusquement de sa chaise en en hurlant un « QUOI ? » surpris et énervé. Le détective hocha respectivement de la tête, et s'écria « c'est bon, j'arrive ». Il raccrocha puis alla s'habiller. Il mit en vitesse un jean usé, un tee-shirt vert et des converses noires. Il enfila une veste en jean puis posa sa casquette sur la tête, en arrière comme à son habitude. Ça faisait un peu gamin mais tant pis. Il descendit rapidement dans la rue, arrêta un taxi et ordonna au chauffeur de se rendre à son ancien lycée. _

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**  
_  
__La première raison pour laquelle Otaki avait fait appel à Heiji, c'était parce que la victime était le directeur de son ancien lycée, Mr Sagawashita, assassiné dans son bureau. __  
__Lorsque le taxi arrivait devant le lycée, de nombreux élèves étaient regroupés en masse devant le portail. Quelques rares adolescents essayaient tant bien que mal de rentrer dans le lycée, à la grande surprise d'Heiji. Les autres, grande majorité, discutaient entre eux de la raison pour laquelle des policiers se trouvaient dans le lycée et surtout, de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Heiji descendit du taxi, régla la note puis se fraya un passage parmi les étudiants. Au portail, des policiers surveillait difficilement les élèves, afin d'éviter que quiconque n'entre à l'intérieur. Otaki attendait le détective au portail, et lui fit un signe de main bref et retenu lorsque ce dernier entra dans son champ de vision. Heiji lui rendit la pareille, et passa sous les banderoles « Ne pas entrer » mise par les policiers devant le lycée. Le détective rejoignit son ami, qui le guida sur les lieux du meurtre._

En dix ans, pensait le garçon, le lycée n'a pas du tout changé !  
_  
__Ce lycée était grand. Deux bâtiments recouvraient le terrain, tous deux peints d'un blanc délavé. Ce blanc avait d'ailleurs toujours déprimé Heiji : pâle, blafard… Blanc. Un blanc sec, un blanc inspirant le sérieux. Les deux bâtiments étaient tous deux recouvert de nombreuses fenêtres, indiquant l'emplacement des salles de cours. Dans le premier bâtiment, qu'on pouvait rejoindre en suivant une allée de petits bosquets verdoyant, se trouvaient les salles de cours élémentaires : cours d'histoires, japonais, géographie, maths… Toutes les matières obligatoires étaient concentrées en un même bâtiment, ainsi que la salle des professeurs, les bureaux administratifs et la cantine. Dans le second bâtiment, qu'on rejoignait en longeant les murs du premier, se trouvaient les salles de cours des matières optionnelles, ou du moins les salles ayant besoin d'un aménagement spécial: les langues vivantes, les matières artistiques, les sciences… Dans ce bâtiment se trouvait également la bibliothèque du lycée, et les différents clubs. Derrière le lycée se trouvait la cour de récréation, et à la droite de cette dernière, un grand gymnase, permettant aux élèves de pratiquer divers sports, que ça soit pendant les cours ou pour les clubs._

_  
__Heiji suivit le commissaire dans le premier bâtiment, jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il donna des gants en latex au détective, afin d'éviter que le détective ne laisse malencontreusement des empreintes sur les lieux du crime. Heiji haussa les sourcils à cette remarque, légèrement vexé d'être prit pour un débutant. Le policier nota cette mimique et le rassura :_

**« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais on n'a pas encore relevé toutes les empreintes digitales…Ce sera plus simple comme ça. »**

_  
__Et c'est sur un sourire amical qu'Otaki ouvrit la porte. __  
__Le bureau du directeur était en pagaille. Des papiers volaient dans tous les sens, la corbeille était pleine, des livres éparpillés sur le sol… Il y avait un désordre dans cette pièce qu'Heiji n'avait jamais connu. La chaise roulante était tombée par terre, puis juste à côté, des marques blanches avaient été collés afin de délimiter l'emplacement du corps. Du sang était parsemé un peu partout sur le sol. Le jeune détective fit le tour du bureau, retournant sa casquette vers l'avant au passage, le regard grave et les sourcils froncés. Après quelques minutes de vagabondage dans la pièce, le détective retourna auprès de son ami qui l'avait observé durant son inspection._

**« Quelle est la cause de la mort ? **_Demanda-t-il._

** Il a reçu une balle dans le front. Le malheureux est mort sur le coup. **

** Hum… je peux voir une photo du corps ? »**

_Le commissaire lui tendit une photo, que le détective examina de près. La photo était prise du haut, montrant un homme, la soixantaine, allongé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, de surprise et de peur. Takeo Sageshita était un homme dur et sévère, ayant pas mal d'ennemi auprès des élèves. Il n'était pas grand, plutôt grassouillet, les cheveux plaqués en arrières grisonnant. Heiji ne put réprimer un élan de surprise, à la vue de son ancien directeur, qui lui paraissait sur la photo si faible. La victime avait effectivement un trou au niveau du front, d'où s'échappait un flot de sang. Heiji rendit la photo au commissaire._

**« Dans quelles circonstances a-t-on retrouvé le corps ? » **_demanda l'ancien détective lycéen. _

_Le commissaire Otaki sortit un petit carnet en cuir de sa poche. Ce dernier était rempli de plusieurs notes concernant l'enquête._

**« D'après les suspects, **_lu Otaki,_ **une réunion syndicale avait lieu à sept heures, une heure avant l'ouverture du lycée aux élèves. Cinq enseignants –nos suspects donc- sont arrivés au moins une demi-heure avant l'heure de commencement de la réunion. Le directeur, arrivé dix minutes après ces collèges, c'est enfermé dans son bureau, comme à son habitude, deux suspects se sont rendus en salle de réunion, les trois autres n'ont pas d'alibi. A 06h45, une détonation venant du bureau du principal retentit, les cinq enseignants accourent dans le bureau, fermé à clé, enfonce la porte et trouve la victime étendue sur le sol, un trou dans le front. On a retrouvé le pistolet à quelques centimètres de la victime. **

** Êtes-vous certains que cette affaire est un meurtre ? Il pourrait s'agir d'un suicide… **

** Non, on a cherché les empreintes de la victime sur le pistolet, sans succès.»**  
_  
__Heiji ferma les yeux et sourit. Cette affaire s'avérait être intéressante…_

**« Dernière question….Comment pouvez-vous être sur que le meurtrier ne s'est pas enfui et qu'il fait parti des cinq enseignants qui ont retrouvé le corps ? **

** Comme tu le sais Heiji, on ne peut rentrer dans ce bâtiment uniquement par la porte principale. Il est difficile de passer par les fenêtres, étant placées vers une rangée de haie proche du mur : il est impossible de s'enfuir sans se faire remarquer. Donc l'assassin est quelqu'un ayant passé le pas de la porte de l'établissement. Or, le gardien tiens un carnet qu'il fait signer aux professeurs ou aux autres membres de l'administration pénétrant dans l'école, ainsi que l'heure de leur arrivée. Après vérification, cinq personnes, en plus du directeur sont entrés dans le lycée et ont pu commettre le meurtre. »**

_Le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il s'approcha en suite du bureau du directeur. Sur ce bureau, il trouva des documents administratifs, des dossiers concernant des élèves difficiles. Sur le bureau, il y avait une photo où Heiji reconnut le directeur et une femme. Certainement son épouse. Il ouvrit ensuite plusieurs tiroirs du bureau. Jusqu'au moment où il remarqua un tiroir qu'il avait du mal à ouvrir. Curieux, il se pencha vers le tiroir. Quelque chose était coincée entre les rouages qui séparait le tiroir en bois et le bureau. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, le détective essaya d'extirper cette chose coincée. Il en ressortit un fil de pêche, long d'une dizaine de centimètre environs. Intrigué, Heiji examina le fil plus en détail. Il reposa ensuite là où il l'avait trouvé, rangeant cette découverte dans un coin de son cerveau. _

_Puis il ressortit de la pièce, faisant signe aux policiers qu'il avait fini d'examiner cette pièce. Il se rendit alors dans la salle de réunion syndicale, où se trouvaient les suspects. Heiji eu un haut le cœur, et faillit sursauter de surprise. Otaki l'avait prévenu, mais il avait eu du mal à le croire au téléphone. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était tout simplement inconcevable, impossible. Ou alors ne voulait-il pas se faire de faux espoirs si jamais son ami c'était trompé. Mais il en avait la certitude alors qu'il avait désormais les suspects devant ses yeux. _

_Otaki s'approcha de son ami détective, posant sa main sur son épaule et lui présenta les suspects :_

**« Akira Kamishi, 46 ans. Il est professeur de mathématiques. » **_Commença le commissaire. _

_Akira Kamishi était un petit homme blafard, donnant un sentiment chétif et faible aux personnes le regardant. Rien qu'a son allure, Heiji savait qu'il n'était pas marié : cet homme avait des cheveux noirs en bataille couvert de pellicules, et était assez mal habillé, montrant un aspect négligé assez étrange pour quelqu'un enseignant une matière scientifique. Ce dernier se tortillait dans tous les sens sur sa chaise, nerveux et mal à l'aise._  
**  
****« Daisuke Tonichiwa, 55 ans, professeur d'histoire géographie. » **  
_  
__Heiji se souvenait bien de cet homme : Il était l'un de ses professeurs préférés. Assez grands, des cheveux grisonnants et courts. Mr Tonichiwa avait tout du professeur strict qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Au contraire, c'était un homme chaleureux et intéressant, donnant toute son âme lorsqu'il donnait ses cours, et réussissant à intéressé la moitié de son auditoire au moins._

**« Akane Imari, 33 ans, professeur de musique »**

_Ce professeur, Heiji ne la connaissait pas. Elle avait du être transféré ici peu après son départ, l'ancien professeur faisait souvent des dépressions nerveuses. C'était une jeune femme, arborant de beaux cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Elle était un petit peu enrobée, mais son doux sourire cassait totalement l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'elle. Cette femme devait être du genre trop douce et du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds et à ne pas réussir à imposer le respect pensait Heiji._

**« Rei Nayasu, 29 ans, professeur de sport »**

_Heiji sursauta en entendant ce nom, qui l'amena à le détailler plus minutieusement que les autres. Grand, un visage svelte, de beaux yeux gris, des cheveux noirs bouclés. Cet homme avait tout du prof de sport qui faisait généralement fantasmer les lycéennes, ou les autres professeurs. Il avait un sourire charmeur, et il était exactement le genre d'homme qui inspirait directement le mépris à Heiji, même si il ne le connaissait pas. Cette allure de playboy qu'il trouvait détestable, ce sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'aux personnes de la gente féminines. Heiji connaissait bien ce genre de personne, et tout son être le repoussait royalement. Etait-ce cette première impression ou ce nom qui le désignait, le renvoyant quelques heures plus tôt dans la matinée ? Un peu des deux certainement… _

_Otaki déglutit quant à l'annonce du dernier suspect. Le détective avait détachée son attention de Mr Nayasu pour dévisager la dernière personne, d'un regard vide, voilé de tristesse. Il ne savait pas si il devait sourire ou faire comme si rien n'était. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était détective, certes mais humain avant tout. Heiji tint fermement le côté droit de son pantalon, afin de se raccrocher à quelque chose quand le commissaire lâcha presque à contrecœur : __  
_  
**« Et Kazuha Toyama, 27 ans, professeur de japonais… »**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

_Lorsque Kazuha aperçut la silhouette de son ami d'enfance pénétrer dans la salle de réunion, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche afin de retenir un cri de surprise. Certes, Otaki lui avait assuré que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien viendrait résoudre cette enquête, et il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle avait beaucoup espéré que cette personne soit Heiji, mais le voir apparaître si soudainement après tant d'année de séparation la mettait tout de même dans tous ses états. Elle essaya de calmer sa joie et son trouble à la vue de son ami, et s'autorisa à repenser à leur séparation... ___

_Dix ans auparavant, par une douce matinée de printemps, Kazuha avait pénétré dans la chambre d'Heiji, essayant au maximum de retenir ses larmes et d'empêcher son cœur d'exploser. L'adolescent était attablé à son bureau, une feuille sous les yeux, les mains sur les tempes et les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas entendu son amie entrer, et elle était d'ailleurs restée quelques instants, immobile à l'observer. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, toujours penché sur son petit bout de papier. ___

_**« Heiji… »**__ Avait-t-elle murmuré. ___

_Il avait retourné la tête dans sa direction. __  
__**  
**__**« Depuis quand tu es là ?**__  
__**  
**__** Quelques secondes… Heiji… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »**___

_Ses joues s'étaient empourprées, et elle avait posé son regard en direction du sol, n'arrivant pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Lui était resté dubitatif devant l'attitude de son amie.____****_

_**« Euh ok. Mais attend quelques minutes s'il te plait. »**___

_Kazuha avait relevé les yeux vers son ami, sous la stupeur et l'incompréhension. D'un pas lourd elle s'était approchée du bureau et avait regardé la fameuse feuille qui retenait toute l'attention du détective, par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux quand elle vit un tableau de neuf cases sur la feuille, constitué de chiffres et de lettres, avec des notes gribouillées au crayon à papier dans les coins. Une main sur la hanche, elle avait arraché le papier des mains d'Heiji pour le cacher derrière son dos. Le détective s'était levé d'un bond, plongeant un regard dur et sévère dans celui de Kazuha, tout aussi noir que le sien. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal d'attraper le bout de papier, mais l'adolescente avait esquivé son ami tant bien que mal. Exaspéré, le garçon avait froncé les sourcils et s'était adressé à son amie d'enfance d'une voix posé, mais cachant mal l'énervement qui l'avait gagné. ___

_**« Kazuha, rends moi cette feuille. **__****_

_** Je ne te la rendrais qu'après que tu ne m'ais écouté. **__Avait elle répondu d'une voix ferme. ___

_** Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, idiote ! Je dois avoir résolu cette enquête avant demain. Je peux bien t'écouter après non ? Ça ne doit pas être si important de toute manière… **__» ___

_La lycéenne se sentit alors vaguement vaciller. Son cœur battait alors de plus en plus vite, de tristesse et de rage cette fois. Alors qu'elle s'était décidée à tout lui dire, tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis tant d'années, mettant de côté son orgueil et sa honte, il lui parlait d'énigme ? Elle lui avait jeté sa feuille à la figure, rouge de colère, des larmes dégoulinant abondamment sur ses joues. Heiji avait écarquillé les yeux devant l'expression de son amie. Il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression, mêlant fureur, tristesse et…déception ? Il s'était trouvé décontenancé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour calmer la jeune fille. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réfléchir d'ailleurs, le noyant sous un flot de reproche. ___

_**« Alors comme ça je suis moins importante que tes stupides enquêtes ?! Tes énigmes passent avant moi, que tu connais depuis dix ans ? Je savais que tu étais un otaku des enquêtes, mais pas à ce point… A chaque fois c'est pareil !! C'est les énigmes d'abord, et moi ensuite !**__  
__**  
**__** Kazuha… Qu'est-ce que… **__****_

_** Non, laisse-moi finir. Et moi qui avais quelque chose d'important à te dire, et bien tant pis ! Je suis déçue Heiji… Je te pensais moins obsédé et plus humains… Résous cette stupide énigme, et oublis moi, puisque je ne suis pas si importante que ça ! Idiot, idiot, idiot !! »**___

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle quitta la pièce, laissant un Heiji stupéfait. Il avait essayé de la retenir, mais elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez, manquant de lui écraser les doigts. Il avait couru dans la maison, essayant de la rattraper, glissant sur le plancher au passage, mais elle avait quitté la demeure des Hattori avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Pensant que c'était qu'une petite dispute de passage, il avait arrêté de l'appeler toutes les dix secondes, tombant tout le temps sur sa messagerie. Et comme ils étaient en vacances d'été, ils ne se virent pas du tout suite à cette dispute. Pourtant, un matin, alors qu'il était avec son fameux client, celui au message secret, il reçut un appel de sa mère… ___

_**« Heiji ! Que fais-tu ?! Les Toyama vont bientôt partir ! **__****_

_** Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu me parles ? **__****_

_** Kazuha-chan ne te l'a pas dit ? Pourtant quand je l'ai vu sortir en pleurant l'autre soir je pensais que… **__****_

_**Me dire quoi maman ?!**__ Coupa-t-il en levant la voix. ___

_** Et bien les Toyama déménage dans quelques minutes dans le sud… Tu… Heiji ? Heiji ?! »**___

_Lorsqu'il avait entendu les mots « Toyama » et « déménage », il avait raccroché et quitta son client en trombe. Il avait pianoté nerveusement le numéro de son amie sur son portable, mais il était constamment tombé sur la messagerie. ___

_« Merde… Merde…MERDE !! » Avait il pensé. ___

_Il avait couru le plus vite qu'il avait pu, empruntant le TGV, le train, et tous les moyens de transports qu'il avait pu pour parvenir jusqu'au domicile des Toyama. Trop tard malheureusement, ils étaient déjà partis sans que le garçon n'ait pu parler à Kazuha. ___

_Puis les années s'étaient succédées. Kazuha avait bien voulu garder sa rancœur et sa colère de côté pour reprendre le contact avec son ami d'enfance, mais son père le lui avait interdit. Ils avaient déménagés pour permettre à son père de retrouver un dangereux mafieux et sa bande, allant jusqu'à prendre des noms d'emprunts, protégés par la police locale. Mr Toyama ne voulait pas que sa fille contacte Heiji car connaissant ce dernier, il se serait lancé à corps perdu dans cette enquête, mettant jusqu'à sa vie et celle de sa fille en danger. Alors qu'elle était sortie de l'université et qu'elle était rentrée à Osaka, son premier désir était de retrouver Heiji. Elle n'eut pas de grand mal à le retrouver, il était connu dans toute la ville. Mais lorsqu'elle c'était apprêté à frapper devant la porte du bureau du détective, une femme en était sortie au même moment. Kazuha s'était trouvée troublée devant une telle apparition, persuadée que son ami était toujours célibataire. Mais cette femme la regardait avec une telle surprise que Kazuha ne s'était pas attardée, et c'était aussitôt enfui en courant. Voyant que sa fille n'oubliait toujours pas son ami d'enfance, ne souhaitant pas le revoir pour ne pas troubler son ménage disait-elle, il lui avait présenté le fils d'un vieil ami de leur famille, qu'elle accepta d'épouser pour oublier son cher détective… ___

_Maintenant qu'elle repensait à tout ça, elle se trouvait vraiment idiote de n'avoir pas pu frapper à la porte du bureau malgré la présence de cette femme, de n'avoir pas pu attendre patiemment qu'Heiji ait fini de résoudre son enquête pour lui avouer le flot de sentiment qui l'habitait. Tout avait été de sa faute à elle, elle qui avait choisi la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement entre son ami d'enfance et elle. Elle s'en était terriblement voulue, lorsqu'elle avait déposé l'invitation à son mariage dans la boîte aux lettres d'Heiji. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant les yeux… La même rivière de sentiment qui l'avait submerger lorsqu'elle s'était décidée de lui avouer ses sentiments dix ans plus tôt, la noyait. Elle l'observait, et ceci lui faisait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle-même. Il avait changé. Son teint était toujours aussi halé, ses cheveux toujours d'un noir corbeau, et son regard toujours aussi vif… Mais il avait désormais une démarche et une allure qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il donnait un air plus adulte, plus homme. Lui, la regardait intensément, la forçant du regard à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle détourna la tête, pour examiner ses pieds. Elle était partagée par plusieurs sentiments. Tout d'abord, la joie de ses retrouvailles, l'envie de courir vers lui et de se chamailler encore avec lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient lycéens. Ensuite, la peur et le doute, qu'avaient provoqué ses années d'absences, et cette femme qui l'avait accueillit quelques années plus tôt au bureau d'Heiji... Elle secoua la tête, essayant de sortir toutes ses pensées de sa tête. Pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à cent à l'heure. ___

_Heiji ne portait son attention sur personne d'autre que Kazuha. Ses mains devinrent moites, et il ne savait pas comment réagir à sa vue. Il l'observait sous toutes ses coutures. Son teint pâle, qui n'avait pas bronzé aux fils des années, ses yeux verts, de ce vert émeraude si envoûtant et profond. Il jurerait qu'elle avait grandit, pas énormément, mais assez pour qu'il le remarque. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, et dansaient sur ses épaules, détachés. Elle avait embelli durant ses dix années, ce qui avait déconcerté le détective d'Osaka en entrant. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle était gênée, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. S'en voulait-elle pour ses dix années sans nouvelles, autant que lui s'en voulait pour ces quelques minutes où il avait refusé de l'écouter ? Ou alors était-ce…autre chose ? Il ne savait le dire. Il regrettait encore de ne pas l'avoir écouté lorsqu'elle avait à lui dire cette chose « importante ». Heiji pensait tout de même qu'elle aurait pu lui donner des nouvelles, ou au moins lui communiquer son adresse. Mais le déménagement des Toyama était un sujet qui avait mis longtemps Heiji et son père Heizo en conflit, ce dernier ne voulant rien dire à son fils, pour le protéger. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait compter sur son père, il avait entrepris des recherches mais le nom « Toyama » ne figurait sur aucun registre des grandes villes du sud, ou alors ce n'était pas ces Toyama que le garçon _

_recherchait. Il c'était alors résigné en essayant d'oublier son premier amour disparut dans la nature, à contrecœur. Mais toutes les petites amies qu'il avait pu avoir le quittaient rapidement, lui reprochant cette absence et cette habitude à penser à une autre qu'elles. Mais maintenant, cette autre, celle qui occupait ces pensées était en face de lui…Au bras d'un autre… ___

_Lorsque le détective était entré, toute l'assemblée c'était tue, attendant une parole de la part du commissaire, ou du détective. Otaki énonçait une nouvelle fois les faits, présentant par la même occasion Heiji aux cinq personnes présentes. Mais les deux amis d'enfances ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils restaient tout deux sans voix, à s'observer mutuellement sans prononcer un mot. Rei, remarquant l'attitude étrange de sa fiancée, posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il ne réussit pas à entendre, et à ces mots Kazuha se mit à sourire. Son fiancé descendit ses mains plus bas, caressant le dos de son amoureuse d'une main tendre mais assurée. Elle, ne savait plus ou se mettre, entre Rei qui se montrait un peu trop intime dans une telle situation, et l'apparition d'Heiji. Lui, d'ailleurs, fronça les sourcils, et serra sa main contre son jean. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les manières de ce Rei, mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir et montrer son mécontentement, contrairement à d'autres fois dans le passé. Tout ce qu'il se contenta de faire, c'était de se retourner vers Otaki, et il commença à poser quelques questions aux suspects._

**« Donc récapitulons…**_commença-t-il_**, Mr Kamishi, que faisiez-vous au moment du meurtre ?**  
**  
**** Eh bien j'étais parti dans ma salle de cours, afin de chercher des cours que j'avais oublié la veille. Malheureusement, personne ne peut le prouver, j'étais seul. ******

** Bien, et vous Mr Tonichiwa ? ******

** J'étais dans la salle de réunion avec Mr. Nayasu. Nous attendions nos collègues et nous discutions, notamment de son mariage.**  
_  
__A ses mots, Heiji se renferma quelques secondes, mais Otaki avait tout de même deviné son trouble, et regarda son ami avec un élan de compassion dans le regard._  
**  
****« Mme Imari ? ******

** J'étais aux toilettes à ce moment là, et vous pouvez vous douter que personne ne peut témoigner. ******

** Hum… Et toi Kazuha ? »**__

_Cette dernière sursauta légèrement à l'annonce de son nom, surtout qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, marquant une certaine distance entre elle et ses collègues. Au même moment, Rei la serra légèrement contre-elle. Il avait compris que ce détective entretenait des liens étroits avec sa fiancée, et bien qu'elle lui ait beaucoup parlé de son ami d'enfance, il trouvait leur trouble mutuel plus que suspect. Le professeur souhaitait bien montré à ce détective prétentieux que c'était lui son fiancé, et qu'il n'avait pas à marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Kazuha échangea un regard avec Otaki avant de répondre._

**« Je prenais l'air dehors, dans la cour. Et comme Kamishi et Imari, personne ne peut **

**prouver ceci. » **_Murmura-t-elle. ___

_Heiji pesta intérieurement. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que Kazuha ait un alibi, que quelqu'un pouvait prouvait qu'elle n'était pas coupable. Mais malheureusement non. Il devait prouver son innocence, et vu comment avait démarré l'enquête, ça n'allait pas être évident. Mais à ce moment là, Akane Imari écarquilla les yeux en direction de Kazuha et s'écria :_

**« Mais au faites Kazuha… En arrivant tu es bien entré dans le bureau de Mr Sagashita !»**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Heiji était presque devenu livide à la remarque fais par le professeur de musique. Il s'était retourné vers Kazuha, espérant que celle-ci démentirait. Mais elle n'avait même pas écarquillé les yeux, elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche, à moitié-surprise par ce commentaire. Le professeur de sport avait froncé les sourcils, et avait arrêté ses caresses dans le dos de sa compagne. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce s'étaient retournées vers l'intéressée. Celle-ci répondit aussitôt, après un bref regard échangé avec Otaki :

**« Oui c'est vrai, mais c'était bien avant que l'on ait entendu le coup de feu retentir ! Mr Sageshita m'avait demandé de faire part d'une affaire à mon père, et de faire l'intermédiaire entre eux.**

** Quelle genre d'affaire ?** demanda le détective.

** Mr Sageshita recevait depuis quelques mois des lettres de menaces de plus en plus violentes. Il commençait à avoir peur et souhaitait que la police enquête. »**

Heiji se renferma et fronça les sourcils. Le directeur recevait des lettres de menaces… Ces lettres avaient surement un rapport avec le crime, à moins que ça ne soit qu'une vulgaire blague d'étudiants.

**« Quel était le contenu de ces lettres ?** Redemanda-t-il à son amie d'enfance.

** Je ne me rappelle plus trop… Il me les avait laissés pour que je puisse les montrer à papa, et si je me souviens bien il était inscrit en lettres d'imprimeries : ''Souviens-toi…souviens-toi d'il y a cinq ans…'' ainsi que ''Tu paieras pour tes crimes d'il y a cinq ans…'' ou encore ''rends-toi pour tes crimes d'il y a cinq ans.''**

** Il y a cinq ans ? »**

Les professeurs présents, à l'exception de Kazuha, écarquillèrent tous les yeux d'effrois et de surprises. Puis un silence pesant s'installa. Heiji et Otaki échangèrent des paroles silencieuses, déconcertés. Le commissaire prit alors la parole :

**« Que c'est-il passé il y a cinq ans ? »**

Sa question resta quelques minutes sans réponse, jusqu'à ce que Daisuke Tonichiwa prenne la parole, presque à contrecœur.

**« Vous aviez dû en entendre parler… ça a fait la une des journaux et du journal télévisé pendant quelques temps. Il y a cinq ans, plusieurs élèves moururent d'overdose, à un rythme assez irrégulier. Une enquête fut ouverte, et on a découvert qu'un professeur était certainement un trafiquant de drogue, vendant des drogues dures à des élèves en leur faisant croire que c'était des excitants les permettant de rester éveillé pour les révisions des examens… **

** Et le trafiquant,** continua Heiji, **c'était Mr Sageshita ?**

** Je n'en sais rien du tout. »** Répondit le professeur d'histoire, les yeux baissés.

** Vu le contenu de ces lettres, ça doit être ça…**

Heiji mit sa main droite dans une des poches de son jean, et porta l'autre main à son menton. Deux personnes seulement avaient un alibi valable… Et il n'avait toujours aucune idée sur l'identité du coupable. C'est à ce moment là qu'un policier entra dans la pièce, un sachet en plastique dans la main. Dans ce sachet en plastique, se trouvait un pistolet. Celui utilisé pour tuer 

Mr Sageshita. Mais un détail frappa Heiji. Il s'empara violemment du sac, malgré les protestations du policier, et examina le pistolet de plus près. Une fine trace, entourant la gâchette, était inscrite sur le pistolet. Le détective fronça les sourcils, pour ensuite sourire malicieusement. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans le bureau pouvant laisser une pareille trace sur le pistolet. Kazuha, qui observait le garçon avec attention depuis le début de l'enquête, rougissait presque en voyant ce sourire et ces yeux pétillants sur le visage d'Heiji. Il avait une partie de la solution, voir toute la solution de cette affaire, elle en était sure. Effectivement, le détective d'Osaka savait comment la victime avait été tuée. Mais il lui restait des points à élucider. Notamment, pourquoi le coupable avait mis le bureau en désordre, et comment il avait pu s'introduire dans le bureau. Et surtout, qui avait commis le crime ? Car tant bien même il savait comment la victime avait été assassinée, il n'avait aucune idée sur l'identité du coupable. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Même si, par déduction logique, il revenait à soupçonner deux professeurs, il n'avait aucune preuve.

Heiji sortit un calepin et un stylo de la poche de son blouson, afin de noter toutes les informations qu'il avait amassé, et de faire un schéma du moyens dont le meurtrier c'était servit pour assassiner le directeur. Mais son stylo glissa de sa main et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Rei, qui le ramassa et lui tendit. Le détective le remercia d'un hochement de tête, mais le professeur se pencha vers lui et murmura à l'oreille du détective, d'une voix posé mais grave :

**« Je te préviens… je ne vous laisserais pas Kazuha. »**

Heiji se retourna à cette remarque, et dévisagea le professeur de sport. En premier lieu, il fronça les sourcils, faisant mine qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Mais Rei n'était pas dupe, et avait bien compris qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre sa fiancée et ce détective prétentieux. Ou du moins, il avait compris qu'il avait des vues sur Kazuha, et pas qu'un peu, et que leur silence et leur gêne était très suspecte.

**« Si vous ne lui faites pas de mal et que vous la méritez, je n'aurais aucune raison pour vous la reprendre. Et puis ce sera à elle de choisir… » **Essaya de répondre Heiji, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Rei sourit et éclata de rire, en s'écriant que le choix était déjà fait. Heiji se mordit la lèvre et le regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa fiancée, qui observait le détective de loin. Il se rappelait du nombre incalculable d'enquêtes dans lesquelles elle l'avait suivit et dans lesquelles elle tentait de l'aider. A l'époque, il la traitait d'idiote et la priait de s'éloigner de lui. Maintenant, il souhaitait plus que tout au monde qu'elle vienne l'embêter en émettant des hypothèses farfelues. Il soupira intérieurement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappela d'un détail qui le perturbait. Les doigts du professeur de sport, lorsqu'il lui avait rendu le stylo, étaient étrangement striés à leurs bouts. Il attrapa le stylo et commença à noter et à faire un schéma. Et tout à coup, les choses lui parurent plus claires. Kazuha, qui observait toujours son ami d'enfance de loin, rougit à la vue de ce sourire. C'était ce sourire, celui qu'il avait toujours suspendu aux lèvres lorsqu'il avait trouvé la clé du mystère. Ce sourire qui l'avait conquise, ce sourire de triomphe, ce sourire prétentieux. Et cette lueur dans le regard… Pas de doute, il savait, et elle sourit de joie à cette idée. Et effectivement, le détective revivait l'affaire dans sa tête, comme un film qui repasserait sans arrêt. Il avait trouvé. Il savait qui était le meurtrier. Et il avait une preuve. Deux avec un peu de chance. Il se tourna vers Otaki, et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation d'étonnement et de stupeur aux mots que son ami avait murmurés.

**« Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait pourquoi ? »** demanda le commissaire.

**« Vous verrez. Demandez à un de vos collègues de vérifier ! »** Ordonna le détective.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Un policier courut en direction du bureau où avait eu lieu le crime. Puis le détective s'approcha de son amie d'enfance, qu'il saisit par le bras et entraîna loin de son fiancé collant. Elle n'avait pas protesté, surprise par toutes les émotions que lui procurait un 

contact si simple avec son ami, qu'elle avait pourtant oublié au fil des années. Il la regarda entre quatre yeux, pour lui demander aussitôt :

**« Lorsque tu es rentré dans le bureau du directeur, le bureau était-il en désordre ? »**

Cette question la prise de court. Il la regardait avec insistance, lui montrant que sa réponse pouvait consolider ou ébranler toute son hypothèse. Elle essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la matinée, pour répondre à son ami d'enfance :

**« Oui, d'ailleurs ça m'a surprise… Mais pas Mr Sageshita. Il pensait que c'était à cause de cette personne qui lui envoyait des lettres de menaces, et qu'il voulait l'impressionner…**

** Merci Kazuha… Et était-il à son bureau lorsque tu es rentrée?**

** Non,** répondit la jeune femme**, nous sommes rentré dans son bureau ensembles, après avoir vu le désordre, il m'a fait sortir du bureau en concluant que nous continuerons notre discussion plus tard. Mais tu ne me soupçonnerais pas quand même ? »**

Cette question était complètement idiote, et Kazuha en avait conscience. Mais elle souhaitait vérifier par n'importe qu'elle moyen si le détective gardait de la rancœur à son égard ou non. Il la regarda, dubitatif, pour ensuite éclater de rire.

**« Idiote ! Même si ça fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu **–il avait insisté sur le « dix »-**, je te connais quand même assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas capable de commettre un meurtre. A peine tu vois un corps que tu te mets à pleurnicher comme une gamine ! »**

Elle répondit par un coup de coude dans le ventre, demandant d'un air faussement vexé « qui c'est la gamine ? ». Mais intérieurement, elle était très satisfaite de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ils se taquinaient mutuellement, comme il y a dix ans. Heiji l'avait fait exprès, afin d'essayer d'effacer cette gêne et ce malaise qui s'était installer entre eux. Après tout, ils étaient amis d'enfances avant tout. Leurs retrouvailles, bien que tardives, ne devaient pas se faire dans la honte et l'embarras. Le policier qui était parti dans le bureau du directeur revint au pas de course et s'arrêta devant le commissaire Otaki :

**« Effectivement, nous avons bien trouvé des traces de poudres à cet endroit là, et nous n'avons pas trouvé ce que vous nous avez demandé, ni dans le bureau du directeur ni autre part dans le lycée. »**

Le sourire d'Heiji se fit encore plus confiant et malicieux à cette phrase. Il observa le groupe de professeur se tenant dans un coin de la salle, se faisant encore une fois interrogée par la police.

**« Je vois…** pensa le détective d'Osaka en souriant, **l'assassin l'a donc encore sur lui. »**

Il porta un bref regard à l'assemblée, puis vers son amie d'enfance, sans un mot. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis s'approcha du groupe de professeur. Ces derniers étaient en train de s'insulter mutuellement, à bout. Ils s'accusaient chacun leur tour, mettant en place des mobiles abracadabrants. Heiji écarta avec l'aide d'Otaki le professeur de mathématique et celui de géographie, qui allaient en venir au point. Puis en souriant, il murmura :

**« Une telle agitation est inutile, et vous allez rentrez chez vous très bientôt. Je sais qui est l'assassin de Mr Sageshita»**

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle se turent. Tout le monde attendait que le détective d'Osaka argumente ses propos, tout en jetant des regards suspicieux vers les professeurs. Mais avant d'émettre son raisonnement, il demanda aux enseignants de les rejoindre, lui et les policiers, dix minutes après dans le bureau du directeur. Les cinq minutes passées, tout le monde était présent dans le bureau de Mr Sageshita. Ayant atteint le silence le plus parfait, et mettant un terme à son suspens, Heiji brandit alors un doigt en direction d'un des cinq professeurs en s'écriant :

**« L'assassin c'est vous ! »**

Tous les enseignants écarquillèrent les yeux, de surprise et d'effrois devant la personne que le détective montrait du doigt. _A suivre_…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

**« L'assassin c'est vous ! »**

Tous les enseignants écarquillèrent les yeux, de surprise et d'effrois devant la personne que le détective montrait du doigt. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, sans se démonter. Heiji ferma les yeux quelques secondes, baissa les bras et murmura :

**« Oui… L'assassin c'est vous Nayasu. »**

Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Kazuha. Cette dernière avait fait un pas en arrière sous le coup de la surprise, et ne savait que dire. Bien évidemment, elle ne voulait pas croire en la culpabilité de Rei, mais en même temps, Heiji s'était rarement, voir jamais, trompé lorsqu'il dévoilait l'identité du coupable. Elle ne savait quoi dire, quel parti prendre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à son fiancé, mais se ravisa pour se tourner vers Heiji.

**« Heiji… Ce n'est pas possible tu le sais bien !** La voix de la jeune femme était tremblante et manquait d'assurance.** Rei avait un alibi au moment du meurtre ! Il était dans la salle de réunion au moment où le coup a retentit, en compagnie de Mr Tonichiwa ! »**

A ces mots, Rei s'approcha de sa fiancée, pour l'attirer contre elle. Elle n'osa alors pas se dégager de l'étreinte de son partenaire, alors qu'elle était partagée entre ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son ami d'enfance et ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Rei. Et puis l'accusation d'Heiji la mettait sens dessus-dessous. Pourtant, au moment où elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras du professeur de sport, une main agrippa son poignet et l'attira en arrière. Elle se retrouva alors aux côtés d'Heiji, défiant du regard Rei. Le détective murmura alors à l'attention du professeur de sport :

**« Je vous ai pourtant prévenu que je ne vous la laisserez uniquement si vous la méritiez. Mais vous êtes un assassin, et je ne vous la laisserai pas. Jamais. »**

Kazuha sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, suite aux paroles prononcées par son ami d'enfance. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, et n'était pas sure du sens réel des paroles d'Heiji. Il ne lui laissa pourtant pas le loisir de réfléchir à cette question, sentant le regard perplexe des autres professeurs et policiers présent dans la pièce. Il lâcha donc doucement Kazuha, et reprit ses explications.

**« Bien sur, il a un alibi. Mais je vais vous faire une démonstration sur la manière dont Mr Sageshita a été tué. Et vous verrez que même en ayant un alibi au moment du crime, on peut tout de même avoir commis le meurtre. » **

A ce moment là, Heiji indiqua à un policier, d'un signe de la tête, de venir s'asseoir sur la chaise du directeur. Sur le bureau, il y avait une feuille où était inscrite « Ouvrez le plus rapidement possible le tiroir de gauche ». Suivant les instructions indiquées sur la feuille, le policier ouvrit le tiroir et c'est alors que retentit un « PAN » très audible. Le policier sursauta en entendant le bruit, et se prit une bille en plastique dans la poitrine. Le détective sourit, tandis que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers Heiji, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est alors qu'Heiji s'approcha du policier et expliqua :

**« Je n'ai fait que reconstruire la scène du meurtre. En effet, avant que vous n'arriviez dans le bureau, j'ai installé un fil de pêche dans les rouages du tiroir, que j'ai attaché jusqu'à la gâchette de ce pistolet en plastique. **Et comme pour accompagner le geste à la 

parole, tout en expliquant le mécanisme, il refaisait geste pour geste tout ce qu'il disait.** Je coupe le fil le plus court possible, et j'installe le pistolet sur une pile de livre, essayant de le faire tenir droit. Je le recouvre de papier journal ou de documents pour qu'il soit légèrement caché. Enfin je referme délicatement** **le tiroir et je pose un mot sur le bureau, afin que la personne assise à cette chaise ouvre le tiroir contenant le pistolet.**

** Mais vous l'avez bien vu, la bille a atteint la poitrine de ce policier**, continua Otaki**, pas sa tête ! **

** C'est tout simplement parce que notre policer a mal fait la chose… Le directeur a du se pencher près du tiroir, mettant sa tête au niveau de l'ouverture. Ce qui fait que la balle atteint le front, et non la poitrine.» Répondit le détective dans un sourire.**

Le policier ré-exécuta la scène, approchant sa tête de l'ouverture du tiroir et l'ouvrit rapidement et se prit effectivement la bille en plastique dans le front. Tout le monde poussa un cri de surprise suite à cette expérience. Rei écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit malicieusement, comme une réponse à la provocation du détective d'Osaka, et demanda d'un air de défi :

**« Effectivement, ce stratagème démonte mon alibi. Mais qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il n'a pas été inventé de toute pièce par vous, cher détective ??**

** Tout simplement parce que nous avons retrouvé des traces de poudres dans le tiroir, ainsi qu'un petit bout de fil rattaché aux rouages de ce même tiroir, et une fine trace sur la gâchette du pistolet, certainement car le fil de pêche était extrêmement serré. »**

Heiji était plein d'assurance, comme à chaque fois qu'il résolvait une affaire et énonçait les faits fièrement. Mais à ce moment là, un sentiment de culpabilité l'avait envahit et lui serrait le cœur. Le visage de Kazuha derrière lui s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure que son raisonnement était énoncé. Elle-même ne savait plus que pensez. Comme elle l'avait pensé, le raisonnement d'Heiji tenait la route, malheureusement. Elle était au bord des larmes, mais était-ce parce que son fiancé était, de toute évidence, un assassin, ou alors parce qu'elle retrouvait ce sentiment de déception qui l'avait étouffé il y a dix ans de cela ? Elle ne savait quoi penser, et continua à observer la suite des événements, le cœur serré, près à exploser.

Le professeur de sport c'était tût, et Otaki prit alors la parole pour questionner Heiji :

**« Mais alors pourquoi avoir mis le bureau en désordre, avoir enfoncé la porte et pourquoi avoir cassé la fenêtre ? **

** Il a certainement dû casser la fenêtre afin d'entrer discrètement, la veille du meurtre, et afin de pouvoir mettre en place son stratagème. Même si la rangée de haie derrière la fenêtre est épaisse, en se créant un passage entre les haies jusqu'à la fenêtre, il pouvait rentrer, sans oublier que c'est un prof de sport, donc passer par les haies étaient d'autant plus faciles. Puis après avoir mis en place son mécanisme, il a dû mettre le bureau en pagaille et a dû défoncer la porte afin de faire croire à une effraction ou à une vengeance d'élève, comme il y en a souvent. Ceci afin de cacher son mécanisme et son entrée par la fenêtre. »**

Tout le monde regardait le détective, sans voix. Heiji prit d'ailleurs une profonde inspiration pour continuer :

**« Pour résumer, voilà comment Nayasu s'y ai prit : La veille du meurtre, il est rentré par la fenêtre du bureau pour mettre son mécanisme en place. Il a dû s'entraîner au préalable chez lui ou ailleurs, afin de bien régler la position du pistolet et la longueur du fil de pêche. Il a mit le bureau sens dessus-dessous, et est sorti comme il est entré. Le lendemain matin, il se rend à 6h30 à l'école, et va discuter avec Mr Tonichiwa dans la salle de réunion, pour se créer un alibi. Lorsque le coup de feu a retentit, il se rend à toute vitesse dans le bureau en compagnie de ses collègues pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts, s'approche du corps et sort discrètement le pistolet du tiroir pour le poser près du corps. Et la suite, vous la connaissez. »**

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, tout le monde détaillant du regard Heiji et Rei. Ils se regardaient, silencieux, se fusillant du regard. Malgré les accusations portées contre lui, Rei continuait de sourire malicieusement devant l'ardeur du détective. Il pointa alors son doigt en direction de Tonichiwa en s'écriant :

**« Votre théorie est très intéressante, mais Tonichiwa aurait pu le faire également, vu qu'il avait aussi un alibi ! Quelles sont les preuves que vous avez contre moi ?! **

** Vos doigts…**

** Pardon ? **S'étonna l'accusé.

** Vos doigts sont striés aux bouts des doigts, et sur la paume de votre main, comme les chirurgiens. Or vous n'êtes pas chirurgien, et si vous avez ces marques, c'est tout simplement parce que vous avez serré très fort le fil pour faire un nœud du pistolet aux rouages du tiroir. »**

Le professeur de sport regarda ses doigts, d'un air dubitatif. Il releva la tête vers le détective, mais aucun sourire d'amusement ou de malice n'était dessiné sur sa figure. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, la colère se sentait sur le visage du professeur, et sa bouche était entrouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il serra les poings, et s'avança en direction du détective, serrant violemment le col de sa veste.

**« Et ça fait de moi le meurtrier ?! Ne vous foutez pas de moi !! Ce n'est pas une preuve valable ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué !! **

** Inutile de mentir. Car même si les marques sur vos doigts ne sont pas une preuve valable, elles vous désignent comme étant le meurtrier de Mr Sageshita.»**

Heiji marqua une pause, tandis que Rei resserra son étreinte sur la veste verte du détective, pour l'inciter à continuer.

**« Comme nous l'avons vu dans la reconstitution du meurtre, le directeur a ouvert le tiroir après avoir lu un bout de papier posé sur son bureau. Or nous n'avons retrouvé ce bout de papier nulle part dans l'école, et vous n'êtes pas sorti pour le jeter dehors. J'en déduis donc que vous l'avez encore sur vous, ce qui prouve bien que c'est vous le coupable. »**

Rei écarquilla les yeux puis lâcha Heiji, pour se laisser tomber par terre, agenouillé, le regard vide en direction du plafond. Kazuha retint difficilement un gémissement de tristesse et d'effroi quant à la réaction de son fiancé. Il était donc bien le coupable, comme l'a dit Heiji. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, et restait pantoise devant Rei, qui sortit de sa poche un bout de papier froissé, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

**« Dans le tiroir de gauche, se trouve la preuve que tu as assassiné Naoki Nayasu, ainsi que d'autres anciens élèves de cette école, il y a cinq ans. »** murmura Rei.

Il jeta le papier froissé, preuve de son crime, au pied du détective qui l'avait démasqué. Kazuha recula d'un pas, la main devant sa bouche, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Heiji attrapa sa main et la serra contre la sienne, essayant de la calmer et de la consoler. Elle réussit à murmurer :

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rei, Pourquoi ?! **

** Pourtant, il y a quelques mois, je n'avais pas pensé une seconde à l'assassiner…**

** POURQUOI REI ??**

Kazuha étouffa des sanglots, serrant la main d'Heiji, allant presque jusqu'à lui broyer la main. Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire, et dit juste en réponse à l'assassin, qui était en train de se faire menotté par Otaki.

**« C'est donc vous qui aviez envoyé les lettres de menaces ?**

** Oui. Mon petit frère est mort il y a cinq ans, suite à une overdose. Un professeur lui vendait de la drogue, en faisant croire que c'était des excitants pour qu'il puisse réviser plus et réussir ses examens… Naoki rêvait d'entrer à Tokyo Daigaku… Il est mort quelques mois avant les examens. Il y a un an, je suis venu enseigner dans cette école, afin de trouver quel professeur avait vendu ses drogues. C'est dans un bar, que Sageshita, complètement saoul, m'avoua tout. Que c'était lui qui avait vendu la drogue, et qu'il était même déçu que la police s'en soit mêlé, car cette vente rapportait beaucoup. Ces révélations me mirent dans une rage folle, et je décidais de lui envoyer des lettres de menaces, afin qu'il aille se livrer à la police et qu'il soit juger comme il se doit, car je n'avais aucune preuve valable contre lui. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le jour d'anniversaire de la mort de Naoki… ça fait cinq ans qu'il est mort. Et Sageshita qui prenait ces menaces comme des plaisanteries de gamins et qui refusait d'aller se rendre… ça m'a mit dans une rage folle… »**

Il se fit alors emmener par la police, et murmura un « pardon » au moment où il rentrait dans la voiture de police.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

En sortant du commissariat, après avoir remis leur déposition, Heiji raccompagna Kazuha chez elle. Son amie d'enfance était silencieuse, et détaillait minutieusement le sol. Heiji se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que dire ou quoi faire pour remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie. Après hésitation, il marmonna :

**« Dire que tu disais tout le temps que je portais la poisse avec tous ces meurtres… Finalement c'est peut-être toi la malchanceuse.**

** … Idiot.** Murmura-t-elle après une hésitation.

** Me traites pas d'idiot, idiote ! »**

Un sourire amusé apparut toutefois sur le visage de Kazuha. Comme toujours, Heiji était là quand elle avait besoin de soutient ou de réconfort, et même si il remplissait ce rôle assez maladroitement, elle retrouvait toujours le sourire. Le détective la contemplait en souriant, puis leva la tête vers le ciel sans nuage dressé sur leur tête et chuchota un :

**« Désolé Kazuha… »**

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise. Elle voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il s'excusait d'avoir dû démontrer la culpabilité de Rei, ou peut-être s'excusait-il que Rei soit un meurtrier ? Elle soupira dans un sourire et le frappa gentiment à l'épaule.

**« Tu es bête, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, au contraire. Voler une vie est impardonnable… »**

La déception la rongeait toujours autant, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Rei avait pu faire une chose aussi abjecte, aussi horrible. Elle se sentait à ce moment là très vide, et seul Heiji avait réussit à la faire réagir. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui avait fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui… Maladroitement, il est toujours à ces côtés et veille constamment sur elle. Puis, comme pour détourner la conversation, son ami d'enfance demanda :

**« Mais au faites, pourquoi as-tu posé l'invitation pour ton mariage directement dans ma boîte au lettre ? »**

Kazuha le dévisagea, l'air crédule. Elle soupira, désolée que le brillant détective qu'il était ne sache toujours pas lire dans le cœur des gens, contrairement à ceux des assassins. Elle le foudroya du regard en pensant :

**« Parce que j'espérais te voir, idiot ! »**

Mais elle ne put pas lui dire ça. Elle était trop timide et pas assez extravertie pour révéler les sentiments qu'elle avait enfouie pendant dix ans. Alors elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lâcher :

**« Je n'avais plus de timbre, c'est tout. »**

**« Mais non, idiote ! »**

Kazuha le regarda, interdite, pendant qu'Heiji croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et s'écria, les joues rosées, sur un infime ton de reproche :

**« Si tu connaissais mon adresse, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rendre visite durant ces dix années ? »**

Cette question prit la jeune femme de court, et elle se mit elle aussi à rougir. Bien sur qu'elle était venu lui rendre visite, plusieurs fois même elle avait espéré pouvoir le voir et s'excuser pour son départ précipité, dix ans auparavant. Mais soit le brillant détective n'était pas à son bureau, soit la peur lui tordait le ventre et elle s'enfuyait comme une voleuse. La peur de le voir aux bras d'une autre, ou pire, la peur qu'il l'ait rayé de sa vie et de sa mémoire l'étranglait, et jamais elle n'avait osé franchir le seuil de sa porte. Mais ça non plus elle n'arrivait pas à l'avouer. Elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un l'attendait à son bureau ou non, et puis ils venaient juste de se retrouver, c'était trop tôt… Pourtant, l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre au lendemain les choses qu'on peut faire le jour-même. Mais cette même peur la clouait au sol, et elle se risqua à marmonner un :

**« Il y a sept ans, tu avais l'air d'être occupé, je ne voulais pas te déranger… »**

Heiji fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Kazuha faisait bien évidemment allusion à cette fameuse matinée où elle avait croisée cette femme sortir de l'appartement d'Heiji. Et ce n'était certainement pas une cliente, vu que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Un vague sentiment de jalousie l'imprégnait alors. Mais elle n'avoua pas à Heiji à quoi elle pensait en chuchotant cette phrase. Il abandonna l'idée de la questionner sur cette énigmatique phrase, et choisit de prendre son amie d'enfance à son propre jeu :

**« Tu sais, tu m'as manqué durant dix ans… »**

Cette phrase laissa Kazuha bouche bée, rougissante. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu la phrase qu'avait prononcée son ami d'enfance. Lui souriait en coin, et continua sa phrase :

**« C'est sur que des idiotes comme toi, c'est difficile à remplacer ! »**

Sur le moment, elle se détesta d'avoir pu penser une seconde qu'elle ait pu lui manquer. Mais après réflexion, ces propos prouvaient qu'à ses yeux, elle était irremplaçable. Et tant pis s'il la considérait comme une idiote. C'était déjà bien qu'il ne l'ait pas rayé de sa vie comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Kazuha. Heiji resta consterné, en remarquant que le quartier où habitait son amie d'enfance se trouvait deux rues derrière le sien. Il pensait toujours que si Kazuha ne l'avait pas contacté durant ses dix années, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Mais toutes ces années sans elle lui avait laissé comme un vide, il lui manquait quelque chose. La joie et la simple présence de Kazuha. C'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte à quel point elle est importante, et Heiji en avait fait les frais.

Kazuha s'approcha de sa porte d'entrée d'un pas hésitant. Elle se retourna vers Heiji, et lui sourit maladroitement. Elle lança un « on s'appelle rapidement surtout !! » accompagné d'un signe de main. Mais son geste fut interrompu par la voix forte de son ami d'enfance qui l'appelait. Elle se retourna dans sa direction, il s'approchait d'elle. Son regard était sérieux et posé, plongé dans les pupilles vertes de la jeune femme.

**« Ce que tu allais me dire, il y a dix ans… lorsque je ne t'ai pas écouté…**

Le cœur de Kazuha battait la chamade, et elle baissa la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

**... c'était uniquement que tu allais déménager ? Ou alors il y avait…autre chose ? »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette phrase, puis releva la tête dans un sourire. Elle hocha la tête.

**« Il y avait autre chose…** commença-t-elle.** Mais je te le dirais une autre fois. Promis ! »**

Heiji leva les yeux au ciel. Kazuha passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, et questionna également le détective :

**« Et ce que tu as dit à Rei… comme quoi tu ne me laisserais pas à Rei… ça… ça sous-entendait quelque chose ? »**

Confidence pour confidence. Heiji ne s'attendait pas à cette question, bien qu'il l'ait lui-même interrogé de manière détournée sur ses sentiments. Il sentit ses lèvres s'empourpraient. Il caressa les cheveux de son amie d'enfance tendrement avant de répondre :

**« Oui, mais je te le dirais quand tu me diras ce que tu voulais me dire il y a dix ans. »**

Kazuha était rouge comme une pivoine, et lui tira la langue. Heiji enleva alors sa casquette, et la posa sur la tête de Kazuha. Elle écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'elle tâtait la casquette préférée de son ami. Lui, s'écarta de la jeune femme dans un salut de la main.

**« Tu as intérêt de me la rendre surtout ! »**

Il commença à regagner son quartier, les deux mains dans les poches de son jean, lorsque Kazuha lui cria :

**« Tadaima Heiji !! »**

Il se retourna, perplexe quand à cette phrase. Il ne savait pas comment l'interprété, surtout que c'était elle qui était partit dix ans auparavant. Mais son sang de détective ne fit qu'un tour, et dans un sourire malicieux, il chuchota pour lui-même :

**« Okaeri Kazuha… »**

_Bon retour dans mon ma vie Kazuha… _

_Bienvenue dans mon cœur Kazuha…_


End file.
